We Go Together
by elliefaucet
Summary: Modern day Grease with Quinn as Sandy and Rachel as Danny.
1. Summer Nights

Rachel never intended to fall in love when she took the job working at the country club. She just thought it would be an easy way to get out of Lima for the summer, stare at hot girls in bikinis all day (and maybe rescue one if she was lucky), and then later have sex with the same girls at night.

So when she met Quinn Fabray on the first day, she thought she had found herself an easy lay. After all, the girl did have that quiet, innocent schoolgirl act that Rachel knew from experience was all a lie.

But for the first few weeks, Quinn wouldn't even look her way; content to just swim her laps early in the morning and then again late at night when no one was there. This didn't keep Rachel from exploring other options during the day, however. In fact, she was very close to running out of new girls to sleep with when something with Quinn finally did happen.

For a while she was convinced that Quinn was straight, because she never even looked at her, much less talked to her, which wasn't really a problem that she hadn't overcome before. Santana had been straight as a pole before Rachel went down the "date your straight best friend" path that all lesbians ventured down and now look at her: having meaningless sex with guys just because Brittany couldn't take a hint. Of course it had completely broken apart their friendship when Rachel decided she was bored, but that didn't apply here. She and this Quinn girl would never be friends, so there was nothing to lose.

* * *

Rachel had been convinced that Quinn didn't even notice she was there during those swims, until she missed her night shift because there was a fancy dinner party she had to serve at. She saw the Fabrays there, but their youngest daughter was missing. She figured Quinn was just sitting somewhere else with friends, and it didn't even pass through her mind that she might have skipped the party in favor of swimming.

She didn't think anything of it until the next morning when Quinn walked up to her lifeguard chair instead of just jumping in the pool as usual.

"You weren't here last night."

Rachel took her sunglasses off to make sure it wasn't just a trick. Nope, Quinn was still there. This was unexpected. "You didn't go to the party?"

"I'm not much of one for parties."

"Oh. Well that's where I was. I had to serve," Rachel explained. "I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel Berry." She thought it best to introduce herself before Quinn had a chance to forget about her.

"Quinn Fabray."

"Oh I know," Rachel replied without thinking. She did that a lot; let her mouth move before her mind could catch up.

"What?" She looked taken aback, and Rachel knew she had to move quickly to correct her slip up.

"It's just, I'm supposed to know all the country club members, especially the ones who frequent my pool twice a day every day," she explained. This wasn't necessarily true, but Quinn didn't have to know that.

She arched an eyebrow, which Rachel took to mean she didn't buy the story. Not wanting to screw up what might be her only chance with Quinn, she told the truth. "Okay, maybe I only bother to learn the names of the cute girls."

"Don't forget the part where you only bother to learn their names if you think you have a chance of sleeping with them," Quinn added.

"There is no 'chance' in it, only will-" Her mind only just then processed what Quinn said. "Wait what?"

Quinn smirked at her. "Your reputation precedes you, Rachel Berry, and if you think for one second I'm going to become just another number for you then you're in denial." With that, she shed her t-shirt, making sure to make it a show to torture Rachel, and dove into the the water to finally begin her morning laps.

"We'll see," Rachel muttered, putting her sunglasses back on.

By the end, both of them would look back on this conversation and laugh because Quinn would become so much more than just a number to her.

* * *

Quinn didn't speak to Rachel for another week. Though she definitely didn't forget about her, that's for sure. Every day she would make sure to slowly take off her clothes right in front of the lifeguard chair before perfectly diving in. It was as if Quinn was saying to her, "You can look but you can't touch."

Rachel was perfectly fine with this. She got a show of Quinn's perfectly sculpted body and the satisfaction of knowing that Quinn had definitely not forgotten about her.

Exactly one week after they first spoke, Quinn approached her again.

"Are you serving the party tonight?" she asked, arms crossed over her stomach, almost daring Rachel to say she was and see what happened.

"No, we're not understaffed tonight. I'll be here," Rachel explained, masking her excitement over Quinn talking to her with a layer of boredom.

"Good." She pulled her shirt off, readying to jump in the pool.

"Why do you care?" Rachel questioned, wanting to draw out their conversation, even if it made her too eager.

"I could drown, and someone needs to be here to save me," she replied simply.

"I honestly don't think I'll ever be lucky enough for you to need saving," Rachel muttered, not intending for Quinn to hear.

A small smile appeared on her face. "Anything could happen."

She dove into the pool then, and Rachel was left to wonder if the tables actually just turned.

* * *

"So tell me about yourself, Rachel Berry," Quinn called out while leisurely doing backstroke laps that night. "The only thing I know is that you're a player."

"What do you want to know?"

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to charm me?" she questioned lightly.

"Normally I don't have to try."

"Oh, so girls just fall over themselves to get in your pants? I know the boys here aren't very attractive, but you're not much better _and_ you're a girl." Quinn stopped at the edge of the pool so she could face Rachel when talking.

"So you're straight," Rachel stated, sighing internally at the challenge presented before her. "I knew it."

"I never said that."

"So you're gay?" A hint of hope made its way into Rachel's voice.

"Never said that either." Quinn was being playful, and Rachel had no idea what to make of it.

"Bi? Please don't tell me you're bi because I don't believe in that."

"Stop guessing."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Rachel shrugged. This was a tactic she used on all the straight girls. They ask why and then she tells them she's going to win them over, no matter their sexuality. This usually served as the end of the conversation as the girl would storm away. She always got them in the end though, just like she promised.

Except she never got to say it that night because Quinn wasn't just some average girl.

"You're right, because I wouldn't date you if I was gay as the Fourth of July," Quinn smirked and then completely switched the gears of conversation. "Come swim with me."

"What?" Rachel was still processing the fact that she didn't get to use her line.

"You heard me. I'm bored and tired of talking."

This was new. "I can't. I'm only allowed in the pool if someone needs help." She really couldn't afford to risk losing her job, even if it meant getting closer to Quinn.

"Oh come on. No one else is here."

"Sorry. If you want to swim with me, you have to come back in an hour when I'm off. And that'll be a date." Rachel smirked at her because she had turned the tables back in her favor.

She arched an eyebrow, and when Rachel didn't respond, she pushed off the wall into the middle of the pool. "Help. Please. I'm drowning," she said in a monotone voice.

Rachel shook her head, laughing quietly. She dove into the water from her chair. If only Quinn knew that this move had been used by girls many times in the course of the past few weeks.

"I'm fine now," Quinn said when Rachel reached her. "Thanks, Lifeguard Berry."

"Now I'm going to be cold for the rest of my shift," she muttered.

"Aw, poor baby," Quinn mock-sympathized. "You could just stay in here with me."

"I could," Rachel agreed. "If you go on a date with me."

"Doesn't this count as one?"

"No."

"When do you even have time for dating? You're always here."

"How would you know?" Quinn knew her schedule. This was a good sign.

"I…" Quinn was stuck. Finally. "So when would we go on this hypothetical date?"

She was trapped and Rachel couldn't be happier. "How's tomorrow night? After the pool closes?"

"Aren't you usually busy deflowering some girl at that time?" Quinn questioned.

"I can clear my schedule," Rachel assured her. Quinn wasn't getting out of it that easy.

"Fine. I'll meet you in front of the pool house 30 minutes after your shift ends."

Rachel would have to race back to her room and take a very quick shower, but she was confident she could make it. "What? You don't want me to go through the typical date procedure and meet your parents?"

"Do you normally meet the parents of the girls whose hearts you plan on breaking?" she countered.

"No, but I don't plan on breaking your heart." And she meant it. Rachel felt something different with Quinn, and it wasn't because of her unattainability because she had faced plenty of that before without feeling anything but a challenge.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls," Quinn smiled coldly, and Rachel realized she was right. "But it doesn't matter. You won't have a chance to break mine."

She would.

* * *

Rachel was late. A girl (Robin? Sarah? Emily? She wasn't sure) had stopped her on her way back from work to tell her that the girl's parents were out of the night and her house was empty, should Rachel want to come over. She had to repeatedly deny the offer, because the girl just would not take no for an answer.

When she did get there, it was to find Quinn waiting with a smirk.

"Only three minutes late, Berry," she said, checking the time on her phone. "Can you really have sex that quick?"

"I- what?" Rachel had absolutely no idea what Quinn was talking about, and therefore didn't have a witty comeback.

"I got Hayley (_so that was her name! _Rachel thought), basically the hottest girl here, to have sex with you again. I hoped it would get me out of this, but clearly you're so good you could get it done in less than 33 minutes," Quinn explained.

"I didn't have sex with Hayley," she stated seriously. "At least not today."

"You didn't?" Quinn asked, shocked. She quickly hid her emotions again. "Why? She beautiful, and you clearly had no problem sleeping with her before."

"I'm on a date with you. I may sleep around a lot, but I'm not Puck." She really missed Puck. She thought about calling him, but he was probably busy scheming their next prank or hooking up with a girl. Hopefully he was keeping Finn out of trouble because God knows what Finn would do without someone watching him.

"Who?" Of course. Quinn had never met Puck.

"Oh don't worry about it. He's just this total badass from back home who has a habit of cheating on all the girls he dates," Rachel explained casually.

"Sounds horrible."

"And he's my best friend," she finished.

"So that's where you get it from."

"Let me assure you, I didn't get it from him," Rachel amended, and decided it was time to start trying to woo Quinn. "By the way, you're a hundred times prettier than Hayley, and way more unforgettable." It was hard to tell, what with the darkness and the fact that Quinn turned away, but Rachel could swear she was blushing. Mission accomplished. She held out her hand to Quinn. "Shall we go?

Quinn hesitated for a moment, starting at Rachel's hand, before taking it with a sigh. "Let's get this over with, Berry."

* * *

Even though Rachel asked Quinn on the date, Quinn was the one who chose where they went. Rachel had wanted to go out to eat at a restaurant, having not had anything to eat since noon, but she let Quinn lead her to the ice cream shop because food was food and since it was a country club she could thankfully find vegan ice cream there.

"So where are you from, Berry?" Quinn asked as they sat down in their booth with their ice creams.

"Lima," she replied after swallowing a mouthful of ice cream.

Quinn almost dropped her vanilla cone. "No you're not."

"Yeah, I am. Born and raised in the most boring town in the world."

"With the off-brand Olive Garden," she murmured.

"So you've been there?" Rachel questioned. It wasn't often she met someone there who had ventured to Lima.

"I live there," Quinn admitted softly.

"No." She was completely caught off guard. Quinn, the beautiful unobtainable Quinn sitting before her eating ice cream, lived in _Lima?_

"Yeah."

"But I've never seen you, and trust me, I would remember," Rachel insisted.

This brought about half of a smile. "I go to an out of state Catholic school during the school year and come here during the summer," Quinn shrugged. "There's a reason we haven't seen each other before now."

"Oh. No wonder. But damn I wish you'd gone to McKinley." Rachel could just imagine Quinn ruling the school in a way she and Santana had only tried (and failed) to do.

"I don't. Then I would've had to endure you and that Puck kid and the rest of the delinquents there."

Rachel frowned. Did Quinn really hate her that much? If she did, why was she on this date? "The school's not entirely made up of delinquents."

"Of course it is. That's why my parents made sure I didn't go there," she replied.

"So you've never been to public school?"

Quinn hesitated. "Well, there was one year in middle school…"

"And did you go to Lima Middle? Because like I said, I would remember you."

"You wouldn't remember me…"

Rachel's eyes widened. "So you did go to Lima Middle! What year? Were we in any of the same classes?"

But Rachel couldn't get anymore out of her about her past. "So you're a vegan?" she asked, indicating the ice cream Rachel had gotten which was just about gone by then.

"Yeah. I realize that it takes away from my badass appearance, but I simply cannot tolerate the cruel treatment of animals."

Quinn giggled. "Typical lesbian."

Rachel realized then that she really liked Quinn's laugh. It wasn't something she heard often. "Maybe I am, but it takes one to know one."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay, Berry. You keep thinking that."

They talked for a while, mainly about nothing. Neither of them were very willing to share information about their pasts or lives at school, so they settled for casually flirting. They stayed until closing, by which time Rachel was sure of two things: one, she felt something with Quinn that she hadn't felt with any other girl, whether it be love or something else she couldn't determine; and two, Quinn didn't think she was complete scum anymore.

"Where to now?" Rachel asked, taking Quinn's hand in hers as they exited the ice cream shop.

"I think we've had enough of each other for one night," Quinn answered. "But you can walk me home."

"For one night? Does this mean you want to do this again?" Rachel grinned at her.

"Since when do you do second dates?" Of course Quinn was referring to the fact that Rachel normally went out with a girl one night, had sex with her, and then never spoke to her again.

"Since you," she admitted.

Quinn looked away, but Rachel noticed a small smile on her face. "You're impossible."

"Well, it is my middle name after all."

"Really?"

Rachel laughed quietly. "No. It's Barbra, after the Broadway legend Barbra Streisand. My dads are kind of Broadway junkies."

"Dads?" The subject of Rachel's dads hadn't come up before when they were talking.

"Um, yeah. I have two dads. And please don't imply that's why I'm gay or anything. Because it's not." This was obviously a sore spot for Rachel.

"I wasn't going to."

"Yes you were. Everybody does," she sighed. "But it doesn't matter. We're here." It took her a second to realize she wasn't supposed to know where Quinn lived just yet. "This is your place, right?"

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Yes. I'm not going to ask how you know that."

"Well that's a relief."

"I had a nice time tonight, Rachel," Quinn said as they walked onto the porch.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She smiled. "When have I missed a swim?"

"You're right. Stupid question."

For about a minute, they just stood there in silence, staring at each other. Rachel was trying to decide whether or not to kiss Quinn. There was no telling what kept Quinn rooted to the spot.

Eventually she decided to just go for it because Quinn was looking at her in a way that said she wanted to be kissed but couldn't make the first move. So Rachel quickly kissed her, knowing it would leave her wanting more.

Well, that was her plan. Instead it worked on her too. Rachel was left wanting more, which had never happened before.

"Good night, Quinn," she said before walking away. Each step made her heart ache, and she knew she was completely screwed.

* * *

Summer flew by after that.

They went on date after date, eager to spend as much time with each other as they could, though neither would admit this in the beginning. Rachel realized somewhere around the fifth date that she had somehow fallen in love with Quinn. And she made sure Quinn knew this. Quinn wrote her off as crazy and said that she would be over it before the week was over. A month passed and Quinn stopped calling her crazy every time Rachel said "I love you" to her and instead started saying it back.

Rachel stopped paying the least bit of attention to other girls, mostly because none of them held her attention anymore, but partially because Quinn would sit all day with a book by the pool to keep an eye on her. She learned after the first girl that flirted with her when Quinn was there that it was not a good idea, and the girls learned too, Quinn made sure of that.

The last day for both of them at the country club arrived sooner than either of them wanted.

Rachel woke up that morning feeling dread. It was the first day of summer that she did not want to experience. She would much rather continue spending her days with Quinn than go back to Lima for her senior year of high school. Sure, it would be nice to see Puck and the rest of the guys for the first five minutes, but then she would just miss Quinn.

Quinn met Rachel in the kitchen for breakfast like they normally did.

"Hey," Quinn greeted her, kissing her on the cheek when Rachel came in the door.

"Morning," Rachel replied, picking up their breakfast from one of the cooks. "Thought it would be nice if we had a picnic this morning since… you know…"

"Yeah," she nodded, taking hold of Rachel's hand. She was aware of what day it was too. "That sounds great. Lead the way."

Rachel took them around to the lake, which normally was highly populated, but since it was early morning and the last day, it was deserted.

They sat on the shores, silently eating breakfast for a while. Neither of them really wanted to talk, even though they knew this was it.

Rachel broke the silence first. "What time do you leave?" They had avoided this topic for the last week, but the time was here to ask about it.

"Right after lunch. Daddy wanted to get in one last early morning golf game before we hit the road."

She nodded in understanding. "I have to stay and clean up, so I'm driving back to Lima tomorrow. When do you leave for school? Will we have time to see each other in Lima?"

Quinn shook her head. "They're driving me to school tomorrow."

Rachel sighed, running a hand through her own hair in frustration. "Will you at least be back for holidays?"

"Of course. Plan on spending every second of them with me."

She smiled weakly. "Okay."

All morning, Quinn had worn a happy expression, but one look at Rachel's face and she broke. "Rachel, do you think we'll make it? I feel like this is the end."

Rachel pulled her into a hug. "Quinn, it's only the beginning."

* * *

**A/N: Yet another one of my NaNoWriMo projects from this year. Not near as strange as Jacob's Maze, but just as fun to write and get me away from OGAC for a while. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The First Day

**A/N: Wow. The response from the last chapter really shocked me. I'm so glad you all like it, but now I'm also afraid of disappointing you. Anyway, here's a new chapter due to the fact that it's Crossover Day for Faberry Week.**

**Something I should address before we go any further: I couldn't exactly make this a modern Grease and still have them building a car, so instead I made them pranksters. Hope that doesn't make any of you diehard Grease fans upset.**

* * *

Senior year.

Rachel had had an entire week before school started back to get over her summer love with Quinn, and while she couldn't say she was entirely over it, at least she could casually flirt with girls again. She had spent the week not answering any of Quinn's calls because it hurt too much, and avoiding all her friends because she knew they would see her lovesick self and make fun of her for finally falling for someone. Normally Rachel loved being friends with only guys because there was no drama, but this wasn't one of those times.

So when the first day came and Tina stopped her to talk and they ended up flirting, Rachel didn't feel completely horrible. She just felt like she was going back into the personification that everyone at McKinley expected from her while her true self, the one only Quinn had seen that summer, was quickly retreating back into her shell.

"Hey! Jewbro!" Rachel heard someone call from down the hallway. She turned around to find Puck and the others practically running toward her.

Finn reached her first, pulling her into a big bear hug in which she almost suffocated. "So glad you're back, Rach, Puck wouldn't let me do anything."

She smiled at him. "Good to hear."

Puck hugged her next, being a bit gentler because he actually remembered Rachel was smaller than him. "Wait till I tell you what I've got lined up for our first prank this year. Hope you thought up some ideas while at that fancy pants club and didn't spend all your time hooking up with hot chicks."

At the mention of summer, Rachel's heart hurt. She forced herself to keep smiling. "Can't promise that."

"Why didn't you answer any of our calls last week?" Blaine asked as he hugged her. It had only been him calling. The other guys pretended they didn't care because 'tough guys don't care', but Rachel was sure they had been forcing him to call her in between games of Halo and Call of Duty.

"I was just busy," she lied.

"Yeah, she had to catch up with all the girls who missed her," Puck added. Rachel nodded; let them think she spent the week having sex with Lima girls. It was better than telling them the reality.

"So how was your summer?" Mike questioned.

"Oh you know. Work. Girls. Same old same old." She needed to get away. She couldn't handle them asking about summer anymore. But she couldn't leave them after they just reunited. So she decided to switch the conversation to everyone's favorite subject. "How about we start senior year off right? Let's skip homeroom and hide out under the bleachers so Puck can tell me about this prank you've been working on."

* * *

It's safe to say that Quinn missed Rachel desperately. She hadn't expected to fall in love with someone that summer either; she'd just hoped to get in enough swimming that she'd be ready for swim team come school. She especially hadn't expected to fall in love with Rachel Berry, the resident heartbreaker. But she did, and when she hadn't heard from her in four days, she went a little crazy.

She dyed the pool water at the school blood red, after having been told by Rachel about someone doing it at her school (Rachel didn't dare tell Quinn it had been her). The security cameras caught her (as she knew they would), and she was expelled from school, with her parents forced to pay a hefty fine to have the pool repaired.

Her father, outraged at her little stunt, said she was better off in public school with the little deviants who could do this and not get caught (he had read about the McKinley pool being turned red in the paper). At least that way he wouldn't have to pay a fine, nor would he have to pay for private school tuition anymore.

So Quinn, as she had planned, ended up at McKinley High just in time for the first day of school. It meant having to live with her parents year-round, but she felt like she could handle it for a year if it also meant getting to see Rachel every day.

Speaking of Rachel, she still wouldn't answer her phone calls. Which meant Quinn would just get to surprise her on the first day. Hopefully she wouldn't be doing anything stupid, like flirting with some other girl, because they were still dating after all.

She pulled into the parking lot, and was so caught up in her thoughts about Rachel that she almost ran over a girl as she was turning into her assigned parking spot.

Quinn jumped out of the car to apologize to the blonde girl. "Sorry!"

"Hey, it's fine. I should have just waited for Santana like she said to do. Oh you're new." The girl held out her hand. "I'm Brittany. I like cats and unicorns."

Quinn shook her hand. "Quinn. I'm more of a dog person myself." Rachel never mentioned how odd the people were.

"You'd get along great with Santana then because she loves dogs. You can meet her later. What classes are you in?" Brittany happily gushed. It reminded Quinn of Rachel when she got really excited about something.

"Um, I'm not sure yet. I need to go by the office to pick up my schedule," she explained.

"Good, I can show you the way there. Maybe we have the same homeroom," Brittany pulled her along by the hand and Quinn barely had enough time to lock her car.

She resolved herself to ask Brittany if she knew Rachel, but Brittany wouldn't let her get a word in, chattering happily about her friends and summer.

* * *

"So Rach, enough about the prank. Tell us what went down this summer," Puck said. They had moved up into the bleachers at the start of first period to avoid Figgins, who always tried to crack down on skipping during the first week of school before he gave up. "How many chicks did you bang? How hot were they? Did you score any threesomes?"

Rachel smirked at them. She had been with the guys enough by then to put aside her feelings for a while. "Girls there are so much hotter than here, you wouldn't believe it. And every single one of them wanted me. Do you know how many girls' lives I had to save this summer who weren't drowning? More than Finn can count." It was a longstanding joke from elementary school that Finn had trouble with his numbers. Blaine had to help him with math back then. He had improved, but the joke had stuck.

"Hey!" Finn cried. He still didn't like the joke any more than he did in second grade.

Rachel ignored him. "No threesomes, but there was this one special girl who I spent a lot of time with."

"Man, she must've been good if you spent more than one night with her. Last person you did that with was Santana and we know she's good," Puck said with a knowing smirk.

"Is that all you think about?" Rachel teased.

"Of course it is. This is Puck we're talking about," Blaine added. "But if you're going to tell us about the details of your sex life please leave the details out."

"So everything?" Rachel grinned.

"Blaine you always gotta ruin everything! I want Berry to spill all the juicy details!" Puck yelled, half-kidding. "Why you gotta be gay?"

"It's just the way it is," Blaine shrugged.

"Either way, I'm not sharing details. That's between me and her," Rachel insisted. It's not like there was anything to share. Rachel and Quinn hadn't even progressed past steamy make out sessions because Quinn was scared Rachel would just have sex with her and leave like she did with all the others.

"Oh come on, Rach," Finn said. "You're breaking the bro code or something."

"No, she's not," Mike chimed in.

"Drop it, you guys. I saved her life and things happened," Rachel stated, stretching the truth. "That's all you're getting out of me."

She wasn't talking about Quinn. She couldn't talk about Quinn, especially not in the crude ways the guys wanted her to. Rachel sat back and let her mind wander to what Quinn was doing.

* * *

"Hey did you see Berry this morning?" Santana asked as she sat down to lunch with Kurt and Mercedes.

"I thought you were over her," Kurt commented.

"I was, but then that bitch got sexier over the summer."

"What about Brittany?" Mercedes questioned. It was well-known by the two that Santana was in love with Brittany.

"What about her?"

"Well, you-" Kurt started but was interrupted by the very girl sitting down at their table with Quinn. "Hey Brittany! Where have you been all day?"

"Quinn is new and doesn't know where anything is so I've been helping her out," Brittany explained. "Quinn this is Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana."

"Great _another _white girl," Mercedes muttered, looking thoroughly unamused at Quinn's appearance. Santana wore a similar expression.

"Brit, you don't have to show around the freshmen every year. That's not your job," Santana said. "You can leave. Seniors don't associate with freshmen."

"Not a freshman. Senior," Quinn corrected. "Just new."

"Be nice, San," Brittany warned. Santana rolled her eyes, but didn't make Quinn leave. "Anyway, I thought she could be part of our little group."

"No. She's not badass enough for that. She probably couldn't even hold her own against Kurt!"

"Try me."

"Oh I intend to, Blondie," Santana assured her.

"Are you talking to me or Quinn, San?" Brittany asked, confused. "We're both blonde."

"Not you, Brit."

"Okay. Hey! Quinn you never told me what you did this summer!" How could she have? Brittany hadn't let her get more than a word in all day.

"I spent it at a country club where I met this girl…" Quinn started. It felt weird to be able to talk about liking girls in public, but Rachel told her it was the norm there. Rachel had made it the norm.

"Great, _another_ gay," Mercedes muttered. "Here I was hoping to have a fellow straight person join our group. But I guess it's still just me."

"Ooh, tell all," Kurt encouraged, ignoring Mercedes's comments.

"At first I didn't want to like her because she had a huge reputation there as a player, but then I really got to know her as this sweet, romantic, caring person. We spent all summer together."

"She sounds real nice," said Brittany. "Like San and me."

Santana about choked on the food she had been eating. "What?"

Kurt ignored her, having had his fill of Brittany and Santana drama over the past few years. "Let me guess: she got you to have passionate goodbye sex on the last day and now you haven't heard from her since?" Kurt mused. "Typical move. Make her think she's cared for and different from the others just to get them to have sex."

"But… we didn't have sex." That's how Quinn knew Rachel considered her to be different. Rachel hadn't once pressured her to have sex.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh really? And does this gentlewoman have a name?"

"Rachel Berry."

"_The_ Rachel Berry?" Santana asked, having gotten over her choking spell.

"You probably know her. She goes here," Quinn confirmed. At this, all of them except Brittany burst into laughter. Quinn frowned.

"Oh I know Rachel! Yeah she is really nice," Brittany agreed.

Santana's laughter immediately stopped at Brittany's words. "Brit, I thought I told you to stay away from Rachel?"

"Well she was my partner in Biology last year and really helped me out so I couldn't," Brittany shrugged. "Sorry. I know you still have a crush on her and you don't want me moving in on her, but now Quinn's here and you don't have to worry about that."

Santana could only gape at Brittany for a minute. She was completely speechless. "I do _not_ have a crush on Berry! We had lots of really hot sex freshman and sophomore year, but that's it!"

"You just told us not ten minutes ago that you realized you weren't over her when you saw how sexy she was this morning," Mercedes commented.

"Shut it, Mercedes!"

"I know you did not just tell me to shut it."

Quinn arched an eyebrow, amused at what was happening. This was a weird group. From what she could gather so far, it was that Santana used to date Rachel but definitely had a thing for Brittany, Brittany was oblivious to Santana's attraction and also probably liked Santana but stayed away because she thought Santana liked Rachel, Kurt was very much gay, and Mercedes was straight and Quinn had no idea why she hung out with these people when she looked so bored.

"Do any of you know where Rachel would be right now?" she asked, interrupting the Santana and Mercedes argument.

Before any of them could reply, however, a girl sat down beside Quinn and the rest of them all groaned.

"Hi there! I don't believe we've met, I'm Gabrielle Avery, junior and captain of the Cheerios," said the girl.

"Quinn Fabray, senior, in charge of nothing," she replied, confused.

"Coach Sylvester saw you on the security cameras and wants you to try out this afternoon for cheerleading," Gabrielle explained. "Oh and it's mandatory."

"O…kay," Quinn said, a bit worried. "I'll be there."

"See you then." And with that, the other girl was gone.

"Well, I always wanted to be a cheerleader. My other school didn't have it," she shrugged.

Santana stared at her. "Yeah you definitely can't be in our group."


	3. The Prank

The two didn't cross paths at all the first day, seeing as Rachel skipped all her classes. She didn't really see the point of going when all they were going to do was hand out the textbooks.

The second day wasn't much better. Upon arriving at school, Rachel was informed a pep rally had been planned for that afternoon, so they skipped all their classes to brainstorm and prepare. It was a tradition for them to do something to disrupt every pep rally, so Coach Sylvester had stopped informing the student body they were having one until the day of, in hopes that it would catch Rachel and Puck off-guard. It never did.

Rachel _hated_ Coach Sylvester ever since freshman year when she would somehow manage to diffuse their less thought out pranks before they could happen. Likewise Sue hated Rachel and her band of miscreants for so often breaking the hearts of her Cheerios and causing mayhem when it was _her_ job to cause mayhem. So any chance Rachel had to ruin a pep rally, she took it.

"Sylvester is gonna kill us," Puck stated when they had finally decided what to do.

"She hasn't managed to yet, and we've done far worse than this," Rachel replied. "Mike, can you go pick up the stuff we'll need?"

"Sure."

"Finn, you talk to the band. Make sure they know the conditions they'll be playing in. Make sure they know the _song_ they'll be playing, too," she directed. She had to be very exact when telling Finn to do something. Too many failed pranks had resulted in either her or Puck being too vague with instructions.

"Okay."

"You sure about the song?" Puck asked as the other two ran down the bleachers. He had never heard of it before then, but Rachel assured him that he had fallen asleep to it once at her house. They had gathered together for a movie night, and Blaine somehow ended up picking the first movie.

"Yeah. It'll be creepy and Schuester will appreciate it."

"I know I appreciate it," Blaine added. This got a hint of a smile from Rachel before she went back to business.

"Blaine, go talk to the AV department about the lights," Rachel ordered.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Blaine asked. He needed to know where to find them if something went wrong.

"We'll be messing with Sylvester," Puck said with a grin.

"She's bound to be watching the cameras she has placed around school for any sign of what we're doing, so we'll either have to cut the power or get her away from her office," Rachel explained.

"Okay, I'll let you know about the others when they get back," Blaine nodded and then ran down the bleachers like the others.

"You ready for this Jewbro?" Puck asked.

Rachel smiled. She was finally back to doing the things she loved with her best friends. Quinn didn't even cross her mind. "Let's do it."

* * *

Quinn, on the other hand, was panicking. There was a pep rally that afternoon and she didn't know any of the routines. Coach Sylvester was having her skip all her classes for practice sessions to catch up, but that meant she would be behind in schoolwork. Then there was the fact that she still hadn't managed to locate Rachel. She was honestly starting to wonder if Rachel lied about where she went to school.

Time flew by, as time often does when you're under a deadline, and before she knew it she was getting ready to run into the gym with the rest of the Cheerios. She was sure her mind was going to go blank the second she stepped foot out there, and then she would mess up all the routines.

"Q!" she heard a voice call from behind her. Only one person called her that. She turned around to find Coach Sylvester. "Breathe!"

Quinn took a deep breath, and then they were running out, waving at the cheering crowd. She felt a surge of energy unlike anything she had ever experienced before hit her. People… liked her.

Of course she had people that liked her back at her old school. She was captain of the swim team (which was how she had gotten into the pool room to put dye in it in the first place) so her teammates liked her. Then every year her roommates seemed to like her. But she'd never really had people cheer for her like this. It felt good.

She smiled at them all and let the fear wash away as she took her position. She was going to rock this pep rally.

She only got halfway through the first routine before the lights went out.

There was instant panic from the crowd which grew even worse when the marching band started playing a chilling song that she thought sounded familiar. A little bit in, she recognized it as the overture from Phantom of the Opera. Was this part of a skit? Had Coach Sylvester failed to mention it to her?

Five figures entered the dark gym, only distinguishable by the glow in the dark half mask which was probably meant to look like the Phantom's. They ran at the Cheerios, and Quinn heard screams from what she could only assume were other Cheerios because they sounded so close.

"Oh no you don't, Berry!" she heard Coach Sylvester yell. Berry? Was Rachel behind this?

Quinn didn't have time to think about it as she was grabbed from behind and pulled toward the exit. She screamed, trying her best to get away from the phantom.

"Stop struggling, we're just trying to do something funny. We're not actually kidnapping you," whispered the phantom. Wait… She knew that voice. Quinn stopped struggling immediately and went along.

When she reached the light, her suspicions were confirmed. Although half her face was in a phantom mask and the other half was covered in black face paint, it was clearly Rachel Berry. Her Rachel.

Rachel seemed to be figuring this out at the same time too. She backed away a bit, wide-eyed. "This isn't real…"

"Rachel?" Quinn asked. "Is there a reason you just ruined my first pep rally as a cheerleader?"

A brilliant smile crossed her face and Rachel pulled her into a hug. "It _is_ you! Holy shit! What are you doing here?"

Before Quinn could answer, however, Rachel was pulled away by a mohawked Phantom. "We have to get the rest of the Cheerios for this to work, dumb ass. You don't have time for sex with the new girl."

Rachel nodded, sparing one last glance over her shoulder at Quinn before running back into the gym. So _this_ was her Rachel? She was not the least bit impressed.

Quinn waited around, but when a grinning Rachel came out carrying Gabrielle in her arms, put her down on the ground, and let Gabrielle kiss her on the cheek, Quinn snapped. She walked away toward the Cheerio locker room. Rachel knew she was here now, and she would have to put in an effort to find Quinn if she actually cared. Which, at the moment, Quinn wasn't really sure Rachel did.

* * *

Seeing Quinn was like seeing an actual phantom. And the worst part was she was gone when Rachel came back with Gabrielle Avery, who Rachel had trusted enough to have in on the plan. Unfortunately she had other things to worry about at the moment, like safely executing the rest of the prank.

"Okay guys, move to the choir room," Rachel ordered. "Ten seconds!"

When none of the Cheerios made to move, Gabrielle turned on them. "You heard Rachel, Glee room now!" They all took off running then.

She could hear the overture dying down as they ran down the hall, so she pulled the walkie-talkie from her belt. "Lights, please!"

They all heard the gasp of the crowd, even though they were two halls away and counting. Puck looked over at her with a triumphant smirk as they entered the choir room.

"Mission accomplished." Puck high-fived her when they shut the door.

"Not just yet. Gab, you know what to do," Rachel stated. "Mike, Blaine, Finn, Puck, we need to leave."

Gabrielle started briefing the Cheerios on how they didn't recognize who took them and they didn't know where Rachel and the others were. Rachel led the way through Schuester's office and out the back door into the parking lot, where they were free to escape in the back of Puck's truck.

Though what they didn't expect was for Coach Sylvester to be stalking through the parking lot, just waiting for them to leave.

"Shit," Puck whispered when he saw the extremely angry cheerleading coach.

"We should've enlisted Santana as a getaway driver," Finn mumbled.

Rachel spun around on him. "Santana would've given us away to Sylvester immediately. You know she's just a little rat."

"Why don't we pull the fire alarm? That way everyone is in the parking lot?" suggested Mike before an argument could start up about Santana, the only subject that could have Rachel giving you death glares and refusing to talk to you for days.

"Yes. That's good. Blaine, you're closest to the door, go pull the alarm. There should be one right outside Schuester's office," Rachel instructed. Blaine nodded and went back in.

"You really know where all the fire alarms in this school are?" Puck asked skeptically.

"You don't?" The fire alarm went off and Blaine rejoined them in the bushes.

When the parking lot started to fill up, the five took off toward Puck's truck.

"That was really fun, guys. I missed this over the summer," Finn commented as they ran.

Summer. Quinn. Cheerleader. Here. It was all coming back to her. She frowned, wondering what she would say to Quinn when she inevitably saw her again. "Me too."

* * *

Brittany found Quinn in the locker room, changing back to her normal clothes.

"Quinn you looked super hot out there!" Brittany exclaimed as Quinn took her hair down from the ponytail.

"Thanks, Brittany. It would've been nice to actually finish a routine though," she sighed.

"I don't think I've ever seen an entire pep rally. Rachel always does something to it to make it funny. Except today. Today was scary. Santana had to hold me."

"Oh I'm sure she enjoyed that," Quinn commented quietly, but then spoke up. "Why didn't you tell me Rachel was going to do something to the pep rally?"

"I thought you would know? Aren't you dating Rachel?" Brittany asked, confused.

Hurt flashed through her. "I thought I was."

Brittany thought for a second. She didn't like seeing her friends hurt. "Why don't you come over to my house? We'll have a slumber party. San and I were going to have one anyway, but you can come too!"

"I don't know if I should," Quinn replied. "Santana wouldn't like that."

"Yes she will! She may not show it, but she secretly likes you," Brittany whispered. "Oh I know! I'll invite Kurt and Mercedes too!"

"I really don't think that's a good idea…"

"Let's go!" Brittany took her hand and pulled her out of the locker room.

Quinn sighed. Why didn't she just stay at her old school?

* * *

**A/N: The phantom prank is one of my favorite parts in this whole story, so I hope you all liked it.**

**Also, a note about Gabrielle Avery. She's not an original character. She's the unnamed cheerleader who smiles at Rachel in the hallway scene after they win Nationals, and the fandom dubbed her Gabrielle Avery. I didn't mean for her to get as big of a role as she ended up getting (as you'll see in later chapters), I just meant for her to be Patty Simcox and only be in a couple scenes, but she kind of took over.**


	4. Look at Me, I'm Quinn Fabray

"So did you know that chick?" Puck questioned Rachel as they all sat down for a celebratory meal at Breadstix.

"Who?" Rachel asked absentmindedly.

"The new Cheerio. Blondie. She was pretty hot, and you looked ready to fuck her then and there, which would not have been good to do in front of poor Blaine and especially Gabby."

Blaine looked up from his menu at the mention of his name but quickly went back to it when he saw the two weren't talking to him.

"Um yeah. I met her over the summer," Rachel tried to remain unaffected by the mention of Quinn, but she failed.

"That's the sex goddess you were talking about! Hot damn, Rach! How'd you manage that?" he asked, clearly impressed. "She looked like a prude to me."

"Oh you know me," she said, waving it off, trying to hide her anger behind her menu.

"Are you, like, done with her? Because the Puckasaurus would definitely like to take her for a spin."

"No, actually. I think I'll keep her around for a while longer," she replied, just barely containing herself. If he said one more crude thing about Quinn she was going to snap.

"You can't have both Gabby and her! That's not fair!"

"Take Gabby, I don't care. Go after Santana too if you want."

"Woah, you're letting us go after Santana now? Can I?" Finn asked excitedly.

"No," Puck and Rachel said simultaneously.

Finn leaned back into the booth, crossing his arms and pouting. "You two get all the girls."

"Well when you can manage to come up with a prank all on your own then you can go after some of them. We're just keeping you from the imminent rejection," Rachel explained to him.

He looked at her blankly. "I don't know what you just said at the end, but I feel like it was supposed to be mean."

"It was," Puck assured him before turning back to Rachel. "So I can go after Santana _and _Gabby?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Gabrielle wasn't going to be happy because she didn't like Puck at all, but he didn't have to know that. Rachel was a bit upset at having lost her best fuck buddy since Santana before even getting to have sex with her that school year, but she would have to manage. She hadn't had sex since she and Quinn started dating, and that was a long time for her.

Santana wasn't going to be happy either, seeing as she was a lesbian pining for Brittany, but sex was sex for her and Puck was pretty damn good. Rachel hadn't let any of her guys go near Santana after they broke up, but it was time to let Santana be a big girl and take care of herself.

"Sweet. I'm gonna go see Santana tonight."

"She's at a slumber party at Brittany's tonight," Blaine added, not sparing a glance up from his phone.

"How do you know?" Puck asked, narrowing his eyes. "You're not going after her too, are you?"

Blaine sighed. "Of course not. I'm texting Kurt and he told me that he, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and the new girl are having a sleep over. Apparently Quinn, that's her name right, Rach?" She nodded, listening intently now that Quinn was in this. "Thought it might've been a typo. Anyway, Quinn is sad and Brittany wanted to cheer her up. Kurt went for the gossip that he's sure Quinn is going to spill."

"Santana's making a move on your girl, Rach," Puck stated, nudging her playfully. "Why don't we go get 'em?"

Rachel sighed. She really did need to speak with Quinn, and sooner would be better than later if Quinn was upset. "As long as you keep your mouth shut about her."

* * *

She was definitely right. This sleepover was a bad idea. Santana kept shooting daggers at her as Brittany obliviously went on talking about whatever it was she was talking about.

"So tell me Quinn," Kurt started, putting his phone down and scooting to sit beside her on the floor. "What's got you so down in the dumps?"

"Rachel didn't tell her that they were going to do something at the pep rally," Brittany cut in before going back to talking to Santana and Mercedes.

"It's not that, really, because that was kind of cool. It's just…" Quinn didn't know if she could discuss her inner feelings with these people who were practically strangers.

"Santana where's the alcohol?" Kurt asked, looking up to the three sitting on the bed.

"What makes you think I have alcohol?"

"You always have alcohol," he deadpanned.

"True. There should be a bottle under the bed, but it's not like Little Miss Perfect is going to drink it," she replied.

Kurt dug under the bed until he brought out a bottle of unmarked liquid. "What even is this?"

Santana shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Kurt offered the bottle to Quinn. "Have some. It'll help you loosen up a little."

"No thanks," Quinn declined. "I don't drink. Especially not from unmarked bottles of Santana's." This wasn't entirely true. Rachel had gotten a bottle of champagne for them to celebrate Quinn's 18th birthday, and Quinn drank plenty of that.

"Well it's not poison, I can assure you that," Santana snapped.

Kurt took a swig and then offered it to Quinn. "Your turn."

"No. Really. I can't," she insisted.

"Suit yourself. Brittany, you want some?"

"Yes please!" He passed the bottle up to her.

"So just tell me then. What's wrong?"

"Well… After Rachel pulled me out of the pep rally, we hadn't seen or talked to each other in a while. But instead of catching up, she ran off with some guy with a mohawk."

"Puck," Kurt cut in.

"Him. I figured that's who it was. Then when she came back, she was carrying Gabrielle and when Rachel put her down, Gabrielle kissed her on the cheek."

Santana burst out laughing. "That's really what you're upset about? This is _Rachel Berry._ When I was dating her it was a common thing for her to fuck other girls."

"Well she's different with me," Quinn protested. "Or at least I thought she was."

"We're talking about Head Cheerio Gabrielle Avery, right?" Kurt questioned, and Quinn nodded. "Those two have dated off and on for years. They're big time fuck buddies, though everyone can tell that Gabby wants more. She's in love with Rachel."

"That's just great," Quinn could feel the tears start forming in her eyes. "I have to compete with her?"

"I thought it wasn't a competition?" Santana smirked.

Normally Quinn would've glared at Santana for this, but she just didn't feel up to it anymore.

"Though there could be the chance that Rachel is still true to you. Gabby is very flirty and probably surprised Rachel with the whole kissing her cheek thing. That doesn't mean Rachel reciprocated. For all we know, Rachel could've slapped her for this, however highly unlikely this sounds," Kurt mused.

"You're still talking about Rachel Berry, right?" Mercedes asked, skeptical.

"Yes."

"You really think so, Kurt?" Quinn asked, not wanting to sound too hopeful.

"If Rachel has truly fallen in love, then yes. If she was just playing you…" He didn't finish.

There was a honk from outside.

Brittany was the first one at the window. "Oh look! It's Rachel!"

* * *

About three times, Rachel changed her mind about talking to Quinn as they sat outside Brittany's house. She had been such an asshole, not answering any of her calls. She didn't even know why Quinn was there and not at that fancy all-girls school.

After ten minutes of listening to Rachel argue with herself, Puck turned to her and said, "Sorry, it's for your own good." He hit the horn then, and got out of the car. Rachel cursed and followed him out.

"Hey Rachel! Hey Puck!" Brittany called out after opening the window, being the first one to pop up.

"Hey Brittany," Rachel replied, waving at her.

"Brittany, can you send Santana down?" Puck asked.

Brittany turned around to face the others. "Puck wants to see you, San."

"Good. I can't stay in the same room as Goody Two-Shoes any longer. I'm out," Santana said, getting her things and going to the window. "See ya later, B."

"Bye Santana!" She quickly kissed her on the cheek, which made Santana beam, something Quinn had never seen her do. It was weird, seeing Santana smile.

She moved to look out the window once Santana was out of it.

"Don't you wanna say something to Rachel?" Brittany questioned Quinn.

She shrugged. "She should probably say something to me first."

"Quinn says you gotta say something first!" Brittany called down to Rachel.

"Thanks, Brit, I heard her," Rachel said, looking up at the two of them.

"Hey Rach, Santana and I are gonna take off. You're on your own," Puck said, but Rachel hardly took notice. She was more focused on the fact that Quinn looked miserable.

"Can you come down so we can talk?" she asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "If you think I'm climbing down the drainpipe like Santana then you're crazier than I thought."

"I can climb up, if it's okay with you, Brittany?" Rachel suggested.

"I would love to see Spider-Rachel!"

Quinn certainly did not want the others listening in on their conversation. She quickly stopped Rachel from climbing. "Hold on. I'll be down in a second."

Rachel waited for a while, and started to think Quinn had just lied to her, but then she remembered all the waiting Quinn had made her do over the summer.

At long last, Quinn came out the front door. Rachel wanted to run up and kiss her senseless, but Quinn had her emotions hidden so she knew better than to do that lest she receive a slap in the face like last time.

"How've you been, Quinn?" Rachel tried. Back in the summer this rhyme would always make her laugh, but Quinn just scoffed at her and otherwise remained silent.

So Rachel tried again. "Why'd you run off after the pep rally? I wanted to talk to you."

"If you really wanted to talk, Rachel, you would've answered my phone calls," she said coldly. "You were probably too busy having catch up sex with Gabrielle or one of your other whores."

Rachel wracked her mind for what Quinn could possibly be referring to. She tried to stall. "I have a very good reason for not answering your calls and it's be-" Then it hit her. "Hold on, is this about me carrying Gabby out of the pep rally? Because she refused to go unless I carried her."

"Don't forget the part where she kissed you afterwards."

"Did you notice that I didn't kiss her?" Quinn remained silent. She had, after all, left before anything else could occur. "Quinn, Gabby and I used to date, as I'm sure that gossipmonger Kurt has already told you. I dated her because she had power, which was always good for my pranks, and because it was always nice to rub in Sylvester's face that I was dating her Head Cheerio. Gabby, on the other hand, I think genuinely likes me. Therefore she's going to be a little flirty to try and win me back, which she can't do."

"And why not? What's keeping you from jumping in her bed?"

"Because I'm not in love with her; I'm in love with you," Rachel admitted, and Quinn's stony expression softened.

"So you haven't been having sex with her?"

"Not since May, and no one else during our week apart either, since I know that's your next question."

"Then why didn't you call me?"

Quinn's arms were crossed and she was on her guard again. How was Rachel supposed to explain this without sounding like a total wimp? "Um, well you see…"

Apparently Rachel's hesitation was enough to prove she was lying. Quinn smacked her on the shoulder. "You've been having sex!"

"Ow!" Rachel cried, cowering away from her. "No I haven't! I was just really upset that you weren't with me anymore and I knew it would hurt more if I heard your voice when I couldn't see you or kiss you!" She blurted it all out in one quick sentence, hoping to avoid another hit.

Quinn hit her again, but a little lighter this time after she finished her speech. "That's stupid! Did you not think I may be hurting too? I got expelled to be with you! I ruined my school's pool to be with you!"

"Wait what?" This was the first Rachel had heard of that.

"If you had answered my calls you would know!" Quinn hit her one last time and stormed back into Brittany's house.

Rachel sighed before starting the walk home. "Well this sucks."


	5. Breadstix

School the following Monday brought Quinn finding out that Rachel was actually in all her classes. Unfortunately, Rachel took advantage of this and sat by her in all of them.

Quinn was trying her best to concentrate on catching up on her Biology work when a paper airplane hit her cheek. She snatched it up before it could fall on the ground to be intercepted by the teacher and glared at Rachel. Rachel gave her a huge grin, at which Quinn rolled her eyes and opened the airplane.

The inside read, "Quinn, I'm so sorry I didn't consider your feelings as well. Let me make it up to you tonight with dinner at Breadstix?"

Quinn wasn't ready to let Rachel off the hook just yet. So she crumpled the paper up and threw it back at Rachel, hitting her square in the face. She hadn't exactly been aiming for there, but it would do.

Rachel pouted for the next half an hour and Quinn tried her best to ignore her.

"Why won't you go out with me?" Rachel asked the second they were out of class.

"Do you remember nothing about the beginning of the summer? I'm not that easy," she replied, not looking at Rachel, choosing instead to focus on the hallways and getting to her next class in ample time.

"Yeah but we're dating. I shouldn't have to go through the lengthy process of wooing you again," Rachel complained.

"Oh it'll be much lengthier this time. You'll have to grovel and make it up to me. But at the moment, we're not dating. A real girlfriend would've called."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Rachel questioned, stopping them in the hall, her face scrunched in confusion. Quinn thought it was adorable, but didn't let it show.

"Guess so," she shrugged, continuing on to class.

"Hold on," Rachel caught up with her. "No one breaks up with Rachel Berry."

"I think I just did."

"But… but… You can't!" she whined.

"I can. I've got a date tonight with Sam Evans, too," Quinn added. The boy had asked her out before school that morning, and she had said yes to make Rachel jealous.

It worked. "Evans? Captain of the football team Evans? You can't be serious, Quinn, he's dumber than… than Finn!"

"He's actually quite smart." Quinn didn't know. But she wasn't going to admit defeat.

"Oh you just wait. You'll see. Enjoy your date tonight," Rachel smirked and then left Quinn in the middle of the hallway to go hang out in the bleachers.

Guess she wasn't going to class that day either.

* * *

Rachel called a prank planning session that night at Breadstix with intentions of watching Quinn be bored out of her mind during her date. She wasn't trying to be mean, because if she was all she needed to do was show up hand in hand with Gabrielle. Rachel figured that that would be a horribly disastrous idea and would just put her further on Quinn's bad side, which she wanted to escape from as soon as possible. So instead she just took Puck and the others.

"So can I just say that you're a fucking idiot for giving up Santana?" Puck stated when they all sat down.

Rachel sighed impatiently. Quinn wasn't there yet. "And why is that?"

"We totally banged last night. I didn't even have to bother with talking, she just attacked me when I parked in front of my house," he bragged.

She rolled her eyes. "You really couldn't make it up to the house?"

"Nope. She wasn't having it. Did it in the backseat."

"I hope you've cleaned it since then."

"Nope."

She punched his shoulder. "Puck!"

"Sorry, Jewbro. You know I'm not into cleaning."

"Remind me to never ride in your truck again."

"Will do."

"But just so you know, Santana only has sex in cars when she doesn't want to stay the night," Rachel added. "Which means she didn't want seconds and you aren't near as good as me."

He gaped at her and Rachel sat back with a smug look on her face as she waited for Quinn and Sam to show up.

After waiting fifteen minutes, her assumptions were proven correct that they would come to Breadstix. Unfortunately it was Puck that spotted them first.

"Dude! Isn't that your girl?" he pointed out after elbowing me.

Rachel looked up from the menu she was hiding behind. "Yes it would appear so."

"What's she doing with Baby Gay? Since when do you share?" he questioned, putting the menu down.

"No comment," Rachel muttered.

"Puck he's not gay, believe me I've tried," Blaine put in.

"Maybe he was just hooking up with Hummel at the time," Puck replied.

"No, Kurt would've told me that."

"Whatever. Still doesn't explain why Rach is letting her girl go out with him."

"What _is _up with that, Rachel?" Blaine asked. Out of all the guys, he was probably the most caring and least likely to pick on her when she inevitably told them about how disgustingly in love she was with Quinn. There was a reason why Rachel had invited him to play with her and Puck back in kindergarten. She had needed someone that shared her appreciation of musicals and to be there for her when Puck just told her to shake it off.

"Oh, we broke it off for a while," she casually explained, as if it wasn't killing her inside. "Gabby wants to hook up again."

"Why didn't you just suggest a threesome?" asked Mike, who was normally quiet because he wasn't part of the original gang.

"Yeah!" Puck agreed. "That would be so hot. I would pay big to see that."

"Quinn doesn't like sharing, and neither do I for that matter. I don't want Gabby all up on my Quinn," she answered defensively. Gabby and Quinn would probably kill each other.

"Well Sam's all up on your Quinn," Finn commented.

"Yes, I can see, which will soon change when Quinn figures out Sam can't hold a conversation, much less an intelligent one."

"And you can?" Puck smirked.

"She talks in paragraphs," Mike said.

"Not to mention she uses big words," Blaine added.

"Huh. Never noticed," Puck shrugged.

"Do you just block them out too?" Finn asked Puck. "Cause every time Rach says something big or talks for more than five seconds all I hear is a buzzing."

"And that's why you always mess up our pranks," Rachel finished.

"Nice one," Puck congratulated her with a high five.

Finn pouted. "I don't mess them all up," he muttered.

"You accidentally shot a bottle rocket at the Cheerios instead of Coach Sylvester," Mike stated.

"That was one time and-"

"Shh! I can't hear what they're saying!" Rachel quieted them.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a prank meeting?" Puck questioned with a smirk.

"Shh!"

* * *

Quinn, meanwhile, was very aware of the fact that Rachel and all her friends were two booths back from them. She tried to ignore them, but Puck was loud and obnoxious, and Rachel's laugh rang through the air. She forced out of her mind that she could be the one making Rachel laugh instead of sitting there trying to make small talk with a boy she didn't like.

After several failed attempts to get him to make himself appealing to her, she decided she would have to be the one to really talk, lest she give Rachel the satisfaction of being right in front of all her friends.

She interrupted the silence between them with a laugh. "You're so funny, Sam!"

He stared at her blankly. "But… I didn't say anything."

She laughed again. "Stop it, you're hilarious!"

"Quinn, are you okay?" He genuinely looked concerned.

She pulled him in close so she could whisper. "Act like you're having a good time with me and I just might let you kiss me goodnight."

He let out a roar of laughter. Quinn wasn't going to kiss him goodnight, but he didn't have to know that at the moment. Sam started talking about football plays, and Quinn tried to look interested, but her gaze kept wandering over to Rachel.

She sighed when she noticed the sign of a smirk forming on Rachel's face. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: The overwhelming response for this story still amazes me. Thanks so much. I hope you're continuing to like the story and that for you Grease fanatics, it's still kind of going along with the plot of Grease. Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, but that's the way it was split up.**


	6. Wooing Quinn

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the false alarm on this chapter yesterday. The entire website was posting dead links to chapters, and thus authors were uploading chapters, and it would tell us they had uploaded, but then they wouldn't be there for you guys. There was nothing I could do, so I'm reuploading today in hopes that the problem's been fixed.**

* * *

Even though Rachel won the date round, Quinn was still ignoring her. Rachel had expected Quinn to leap into her arms after a boring night with Sam, but it was just the opposite. Quinn was hanging on Sam at every move and ignoring Rachel completely. So she knew she really did have to step it up a notch.

She started off small, putting a sweet note in Quinn's locker every morning, knowing that Quinn couldn't be won over in just one attempt, no matter how extravagant. Why bother going big at the beginning if she would just have to top it the next day?

And it seemed to work, because every morning Quinn would come into homeroom with a small smile that Rachel recognized as her trying to hide her feelings but failing. Though it definitely wasn't enough. Quinn wouldn't talk to her, but she would at least glance her way and smile every now and then.

So Rachel continued on with her plan of wooing Quinn Fabray once again. The next step was flowers left on her doorstep. She got Blaine to come with her and pick out flowers, knowing he would probably be better at it than she was. They settled on gardenias because Rachel remembered Quinn telling her over the summer that she liked them, and Blaine suggested a light green ribbon to match her eyes. She put them on Quinn's doorstep, rang the doorbell, and ran to hide in the bushes. She wanted to see the look on Quinn's face upon receiving the flowers.

Unfortunately, it was Mrs Fabray who opened the door, and since Rachel had only signed the note with an "R", she probably thought the flowers were from Russell at first, judging by her happy expression. It was when she read "To Quinn" at the top of the card that her face drooped. She turned around and went back in, calling out for Quinn to come get her flowers, and Rachel made a mental note to send Mrs Fabray flowers sometime.

The next day at school, Quinn passed her a note that read, "You remembered."

Rachel replied back with, "Of course I remembered, Quinn. I love you." She never got a reply back, but she saw Quinn smile at the note before putting it in her purse. She was getting there. Slowly but surely, she was getting there.

The next step was a bit of a stretch, but she hoped it would work. After school, she waited in the bleachers for Quinn to get out of Cheerios practice. It lasted a good hour, but she spent the time thinking of ideas for the big prank at the end of the year.

Every year, she and Puck managed to outdo the senior prank with one of their own. They were famous for it, and while everyone enjoyed their pep rally pranks, Christmas pranks, and all the others throughout the year, it was the last one that was looked forward to most. Since they were the seniors that year, it had to be the prank to end all pranks. They had to leave their mark on the school.

"Have you turned to stalking me now?" someone shouted at her. She looked up to find a grinning Quinn running up the bleachers toward her.

"Not necessarily," she replied.

"Then why are you here? Coach Sylvester has been ranting about you the entire practice. She thinks you're up to something, and I agree with her," Quinn stated, cautiously sitting down beside her.

Rachel shrugged. "Maybe I am. You'll have to come with me to find out," she stood up and offered her hand to Quinn.

She hesitated. "I don't know, Rachel…"

"Come on. What have you got to lose?" It was Rachel's infectious smile that got to her in the end.

Quinn sighed, taking her hand and letting Rachel pull her up. "I'm probably going to regret this."

"No you won't," Rachel assured her.

They ran down the bleachers together. Rachel tried not to notice, but it's hard to miss an angry Head Cheerio when you run straight past her. This adventure with Quinn was going to have consequences, and she was going have hell to pay when she next saw Gabrielle, but at the moment she didn't care. All that mattered was Quinn's hand finally being back in hers.

* * *

Quinn was pleasantly surprised when Rachel drove them to a park and pulled out two containers of ice cream.

"I'm pretty sure this is the kind of ice cream you had when we went on our first date because I had a friend, well not really a friend, that worked at the ice cream shop and she told me where they got the ice cream from," Rachel babbled on after she handed one of the containers to Quinn.

"Coach Sylvester is going to kill you if she finds out you gave me ice cream, you know that right?" Quinn asked as they walked to sit on a bench.

Rachel stopped as her mind processed this. Then she caught up with Quinn. "I hadn't thought of that. Oh well. I guess that's a pleasant addition."

Quinn laughed, shaking her head. "Why do you two hate each other so much?"

"I'm better at scheming than her, but it wasn't always that way," Rachel replied vaguely.

"I'm guessing there's a story behind this."

"You would be guessing right, but I'm only telling that story to my girlfriend because I don't admit that I wasn't always a master prankster to just anyone," Rachel answered. "So what about it? Wanna be my girlfriend again?"

Quinn thought about it for a minute, contemplating over a couple bites of ice cream. She smiled, coming to a decision. "Nope. You're not getting me back that easily."

"Oh come on," Rachel whined, her cool and collected exterior vanishing. "This isn't easy."

"I know it's not easy for you to come down off of your throne. You're used to girls falling over each other to get with you. Except I won't. I may have before, but this time I won't," Quinn explained.

"You weren't easy over the summer, though," Rachel said, confused. Quinn most certainly had not been easy. It might've been easy to land the first date, but everything else was difficult.

"I was. You just… intrigued me. Before you, I had never dated anyone else, and trust me, people had tried. Girls from my school tried and guys from the country club tried, but I chased them away because I was scared they would just end up hurting me. I didn't do that to you; I immediately accepted you, which was obviously a mistake." Quinn put her ice cream down and stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm gonna go."

"Wait." Rachel grabbed her hand to hold her in place. "It wasn't a mistake."

Quinn slowly untwined her hand from Rachel's. "Prove it."

* * *

The next thing Rachel planned on trying was serenading Quinn. She wasn't exactly sure when she was going to do it since she couldn't do it outside Quinn's house or risk Quinn's parents hearing (which was a big no because they didn't know their perfect daughter liked girls). She couldn't just show up at Cheerios practice, no matter how much she wanted to piss Sylvester off, because then she'd have to deal with Gabrielle as well. She couldn't walk into homeroom with a guitar either, because that would completely ruin her reputation as resident badass, which she just couldn't have.

So in the end, she decided the auditorium was the best place for it. She slipped a note to Quinn during homeroom for her to meet in the auditorium at lunch. Quinn gave her a weird look, but Rachel chose to ignore it.

After ten minutes of lunch had passed, Rachel started to think that Quinn wasn't coming. She made it very clear to Rachel at their last encounter that she thought this was all a mistake.

But she did show up after five more minutes of Rachel having doubts.

She strode down the aisle to Rachel, who was sitting on the stage with a guitar. "Why am I here, Rachel?"

"Have a seat," she suggested, gesturing to the front row. Quinn sat down without questioning her.

"So are you going to sing to me or something?"

"That's the plan, yes."

At which Rachel proceeded to serenade Quinn to the tune of "L-O-V-E", which they had danced to late one night during the summer on the dock by the lake. Only this time instead of Nat King Cole singing, it was Rachel. She did her best to channel her show skills she had learned in Glee over the past few years.

Rachel either succeeded or horribly failed, because three-fourths of the way through the song she had to stop because Quinn was crying. She quickly shed herself of the guitar and jumped off the stage to get to Quinn.

Rachel wrapped her into a hug. "Shh. It's alright."

The sobs just came harder then. Rachel resigned herself to being able to do nothing but comfort her, which she was horrible at doing. She hadn't even been able to comfort Blaine after his huge breakup with Kurt sophomore year. The two were just starting to rekindle their relationship at the moment, and Rachel still felt incredibly guilty for not being there for him. For so long she blocked her emotions out that it was hard to care at the time of Blaine and Kurt's breakup, but now that she felt love with Quinn, she knew exactly how much it hurt.

"I'm sorry I was such a horrible person to you," Quinn choked out after a while.

Rachel froze. What was happening? "Um, I think you're confused. I was the horrible person. I didn't call when I should have."

"No, I should've forgave you on the spot. I just couldn't think of you doing anything that week except having wild sex with other girls."

"I changed. I'm not that person anymore, Quinn," Rachel stated, which was stretching the truth a bit. She still would love to have some wild sex, just not with random girls anymore; only Quinn.

"And I knew that I just… got scared. I don't let people in often, and you just abandoned me for a week. I thought I had lost you. Then you just try to waltz back into my life as if nothing happened, and I don't want you to waltz back out of it just as easily," she admitted, breaking the hug so she could look in Rachel's eyes. "But then you sang that song and I realized how stupid I've been. You love me and you've proved it time and time again. So I'm hoping, if you still want to put up with me, if you'll be my girlfriend again?"

Rachel looked at the crying, hopeful mess that was in front of her. She could still feel immense love for this girl, even when Quinn was in her most imperfect state. At this point there was no way anything could ever deter her love. "Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Probably the weakest chapter out of the entire story. Sorry about that. I tried rewriting it a couple times, but it still didn't get much better. Since I didn't want you all to wait any longer, I decided to post it. Anyway, there are five chapters left and I'm aiming for them all to be posted by the end of March (though lots of reviews might speed it along more).**


	7. Caught in the Act

Their happiness didn't last long, however. It didn't even last a week.

One afternoon, as Quinn was going to collect her books from her locker after a grueling Cheerios practice, she noticed Rachel coming out of a classroom. She looked nervous, which wasn't something Rachel was a lot because it made her look weak.

Quinn walked up to her, wondering what was going on. She greeted Rachel with a kiss. "Hey you."

"Oh hey, Quinn." Rachel glanced up and down the hallway.

"Do you have a problem with kissing me in public?" Quinn asked, confused.

"No of course not. Didn't we make out against your locker before you went to Cheerios practice just an hour ago when the halls were busy?"

Quinn smiled, remembering their make out session very fondly. After a bit she got back to the issue at hand. "Then why are you so… twitchy?"

Rachel grimaced. "I… um… got detention."

Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Of course you got detention. You stole one of Coach Sylvester's track suits and wore it to homeroom this morning. That doesn't explain why you're like this though."

"Oh… um… I just thought you might not approve of me getting detention and I knew you would probably be getting out of Cheerios at approximately the same time so I was keeping watch for you." A Rachel rant was definitely a sign that something was still wrong.

Quinn looked around for signs. She found one easily. "Since when do they have detention in the choir room?"

"Well you see…" Quinn never found out Rachel's excuse, because at that exact moment the choir room door opened and out came Gabrielle.

"See you tomorrow, Rachel," Gabrielle said, blowing her a kiss as she walked by the two.

"See you, Gabby!" Rachel called back after her. Big mistake.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, glaring at Rachel. "Oh, now I see. I see perfectly. Goodbye Rachel."

She turned to walk away, but Rachel caught her hand. "Quinn, wait. It's honestly not what you think."

"Really, Rachel? What exactly were you doing in the same room as Gabrielle Avery for an hour when she was supposed to be at practice if not having sex with her?" Quinn asked viciously. If she let herself feel any emotion besides anger, she would break down and cry.

"I… can't tell you that," Rachel hung her head in shame. "But I swear I wasn't having sex with Gabby!"

"As much as I'd like to believe you, Rachel," Quinn said, backing away from her. "I can't. Please don't talk to me again."

Quinn hurriedly made her way to her car where she cried for half an hour before going home.

* * *

Rachel went from school straight Puck's where the others were currently having a "prank planning session" which without her was just code for playing Call of Duty for hours.

"Hey! Jewbro!" Puck shouted from the couch upon hearing the front door open. How he heard it open over the sound of gunshots was beyond her. "Get in here! I'm kicking ass!"

"No you're not, I'm winning," Mike commented.

"Shut your face, Mike. I'm kicking _Finn's_ ass."

"Hey!" Finn cried.

The bickering of her best friends normally would make her laugh, but on that day she did little more than go and lay on the floor in front of the couch, since the couch was occupied by several teenage boys.

"Blaine can I talk to you?" Rachel asked after several minutes on the floor with her face in her hands, contemplating what she had done. Why hadn't she just told Quinn the truth? It's not like she would make fun of her or something like if she told the guys.

He briefly glanced at her from the video game. "Now?"

"No, I'm scheduling an appointment to talk in six months."

When concentrating on something else, it's hard to hear the sarcasm. "Okay. That's nice, Rach."

"Yes now!"

"Okay go ahead."

Normally she wouldn't talk about her feelings in front of Puck and the others, but she was pretty sure they were so wrapped up in the game they wouldn't notice. Rachel doubted Blaine was going to pay attention much either, but it was worth a try.

"I screwed up big time. Quinn saw me coming from… somewhere… and Gabby also happened to be leaving from that place around the same time. So Quinn thinks I cheated which I didn't! I just couldn't tell her what we were doing in there. And I know that sounds really bad but I didn't cheat on Quinn. I would never cheat on Quinn. Now she doesn't want anything to do with me. What should I do?"

"Uh huh," Blaine muttered, not having heard a word of what she said.

"There isn't sex good enough that is worth that much drama," Puck commented.

"No one asked you," Rachel snapped. She would have to be tough or risk being seen as weak by Puck who had apparently been listening.

"Still. If I were you, I'd go back to Gabby before she screws us all over with Sylvester. Gabby may not be as hot as your girl, but she sure don't come with as much drama," Puck explained, not taking his eyes off the tv for a second. "I tried to hit on Gabby the other day and you know what she did? She went on a rant about you and Quinn. She's pissed right now, and I'd love to get me a piece of that."

"I don't care about Gabby."

This _did_ make Puck glance at her. "You don't have to care to have sex."

"Yeah but… I'm tired of not caring about anything. I really feel something when I'm with Quinn. I think I… no, I know I love her." By then Rachel was too into the conversation that she didn't realize she was talking about feelings with Puck.

"What did you do with my Rachel Berry? Because she's a badass and wouldn't ever tell a girl she loved her unless it was to get in her pants."

Rachel sat up and scowled at him. "I'm still here. I'm just not an emotionless bitch anymore."

He sighed as he dropped out of the game. "Aw, you're growing up. Hope I'm not next." She rolled her eyes. "So you really care about this Quinn girl?"

"More than anything."

He grimaced. "I can already tell she's going to be the cause of a prank failure, but I'll help you out cause you're my Jewbro. Always have been, always will be, even if you turn into a sap."

"I'm still a badass," she muttered.

"Here's what you do: Quinn's on the Cheerios right? That means she cheers at the football games. So if you join the football team she'll have to notice you because she cheers for them."

"One problem: _I'm a girl._"

"So? Chicks play football."

"Not tiny ones like me," she argued.

Puck thought about it for a second. "Why don't I join too? It'll kill me inside, but I gotta keep you safe."

"Finn can't do that? Isn't he on the football team?" Rachel gestured to the boy in the middle of the couch who was currently yelling at the television.

He chuckled. "Finn can't protect himself, much less you."

Rachel sighed. "You really think this will get her to like me again?"

"She has to like you; she's cheering for you. And chicks dig football players."

"I thought chicks dig badasses."

"Which means we should have all the girls lined up after we win our first football game."

Rachel thought about it for a moment. Quinn had picked Sam, star quarterback of the football team, to go on her date with. Maybe Quinn had a thing for athletes. Either way, she was going to take notice when a tiny football player stepped out on the field come the next game.

"Let's do it."


	8. Tiny Football Player

Quinn went through the next week in a state of depression. Not only had she been betrayed by Rachel, but Rachel wasn't even _trying_ to get her back. It was like she had just settled for having Gabrielle, which she knew was not true because Gabrielle kept shooting her glares during Cheerios practice and making her run extra laps.

Whenever she wasn't at school or Cheerios practice, she tried to throw herself into things so she would be too preoccupied to think about Rachel. She went swimming in her pool a lot. Though at first it would remind her of summer, if she swam for long enough she would become so exhausted that nothing filled her mind, just like she liked it.

Back when she was a freshman, she had used this trick to try to get rid of her thoughts about the other girls. It wasn't natural for her to want to kiss her roommate or her lab partner.

So she swam until she didn't think it anymore. The captain of the swim team at the time found her one day, and asked her to be on the team. That's how she ended up joining the swim team. Swimming had provided a distraction for her back then, and so it did again.

Brittany tried her best to cheer her up. She even got Kurt, Mercedes, and, surprisingly, Santana to help. Nothing they did worked. Quinn just kept on swimming.

It wasn't until Friday night that everything changed.

Quinn was trying her best to be happy and cheerful for the football game, since cheerleaders are not allowed to be anything but cheerful, no matter what's happened. She apparently wasn't convincing enough, because Coach Sylvester had already called her over and the game hadn't even started yet.

When the football players ran out on the field, she cheered like she was supposed to. That was, until she spotted a very short football player running in between a giant and a guy with a mohawk. She froze. Was that..?

The closer they got, the more she was convinced that it was Rachel. She had to be sure though.

She found Gabrielle. "Is that..?"

Gabrielle was staring in awe too. "Yeah."

"What's going on?" she questioned, more to herself than to Gabrielle.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's hot," Gabrielle replied, not once taking her eyes off Rachel.

Quinn nodded absentmindedly. She couldn't seem to look away either.

Rachel passed by them then. She shot them a dazzling smile and waved before continuing down the field.

"I would give anything to be able to rip that uniform off her after the game," Gabrielle stated as the two watched her run.

Quinn scrunched her face in disgust. It was then that she remembered she was talking to Rachel's ex-girlfriend. "No."

Gabrielle shrugged. "She's free game ever since you gave her up. And all because of glee club. I know she thinks it'll ruin her badass reputation, but I didn't know someone would actually break up with her because of it."

This was brand new information to Quinn. Rachel was in glee club? Was that where she had come from that day in the hall? Why hadn't Rachel just told her? Quinn had so many questions, but didn't get to ask them as Coach Sylvester yelled at them to quit yapping and get to work.

* * *

One minute left in the game and they were tied. One minute left in the game and Rachel _hadn't even got to play._ How was she supposed to impress Quinn if she didn't even get to play?

"Coach, I need to play," Rachel insisted, standing up.

Coach Beiste looked away from the game for a second to glance at the girl. "You joined the team seven days ago. Plus they'll just run right over you. Why would I put you out there?"

"Because I have been planning and executing pranks on a moment's notice without being caught by Sylvester for years. I think Puck and I can manage to come up with something that will win us the game," Rachel explained. "Right Puck?"

"Yeah, I got some ideas," Puck added. "Jewbro and I could kick some serious ass."

"The only reason I let you two on the team is because you threatened to call the AC something or another on me if I didn't," Coach Beiste admitted.

"We can do this, Coach. Just give us a chance." Rachel was determined. "There's a girl out there that I have to impress."

Beiste sighed. "Fine. But if you get yourself killed I won't feel sorry for you. And if you let the other team score I will personally kill you myself."

"Deal."

* * *

Quinn gaped. Rachel was going in. She hadn't actually expected Rachel to play; just to look extremely hot in her uniform. But there she was, running out onto the field with Puck, going in for Sam and some other guy.

"She's going to die, isn't she?" Quinn stated, talking to no one in particular.

"Of course not. She's going to win," Gabrielle replied confidently. "Just watch."

It took two plays. The first, Quinn almost had a heart attack as Rachel was tackled to the ground. She gripped onto Gabrielle, ignoring the shouts from Coach Sylvester and the fact that she was clinging to her rival for Rachel's affections.

The second, Puck did some trick before he threw it to Rachel, who effortlessly caught it and ran.

"She's going to do it," Quinn whispered as she watched Rachel sprint down the field.

"She is," Gabrielle whispered back. Truth was, she was just as scared as Quinn.

And she did make it.

But as Rachel was celebrating in the end zone, she was tackled by a huge guy from the opposing team who didn't take it very well that he was beaten by a puny girl. She hit the ground hard.

When Rachel didn't get up after ten seconds, Quinn took off down the field, running faster than Rachel had just seconds before.

Quinn reached her long before anyone else. She tore the helmet off Rachel's head, brushing the hair out of her face. "Rachel, are you okay?"

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she smiled dazedly. "Are you an angel?"

Quinn smiled at being called an angel, but then realized Rachel might be seriously confused. "Do you really not remember me, Rachel?"

Rachel scrunched her face up in confusion. "You're not an angel?"

She laughed, because it was the only thing that kept her from crying. "I'm Quinn, remember? We fell in love over the summer?"

"So if we're in love you'll go on a date with me right? I _did_ just win the football game, and I've heard from a reliable source that chicks dig football players," Rachel grinned, and it was then that Quinn knew she had been played.

She would've slapped her then and there if Rachel hadn't just been tackled to the ground after winning the football game. Instead she settled for pulling Rachel up and kissing her.

"You're impossible, Berry," she said when they broke apart for air.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

After Rachel was cleared by the medics and praised by her coach, and Quinn was shouted at by Sue Sylvester for her little stunt with Rachel on the field, the two were free to go on their date. They chose Breadstix, because where else were you supposed to go on a Friday night in Lima?

Though not before Quinn snuck into the locker room and had a furious make out session with Rachel while she was still in her football uniform. Quinn had insisted on that when their kissing on the field was interrupted by everyone arriving.

"So," Rachel began as they sat down. "Is this already infinitely better than your date here with Sam?"

Quinn gave her a small smile. "We just got here."

"And your point is?"

She laughed quietly, and Rachel beamed. "But yes, it is. You've made me laugh which Sam wasn't able to do in the entire hour."

"Oh?" Rachel smirked. "I seem to remember you laughing very loudly."

"Does that mean you were eavesdropping?"

"It's not hard to eavesdrop when you're so loud," Rachel teased, and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"There's something we need to discuss, Rachel," Quinn said, dropping the playful tone they had been using.

"Like why you're suddenly giving me a second chance?" she guessed. "Because as much as I'd like to think it's because of my attractiveness in a football uniform, I don't think you're that sort of a person."

"You're right," Quinn agreed. "And I guess it's because Gabrielle accidentally told me what I think you and her were actually doing on that day."

Rachel sighed. "So you know?"

"That you're in glee club? Yes." Rachel hung her head at this. "I don't get why you keep it a secret. But what I really don't understand is why you're in glee club in the first place."

"Freshman year Schuester made me join it because he caught me and the others in the middle of a prank. All of us had to be in it for a year, but I liked it so I stayed. No one else knows, except, I guess, Gabby and the other members," Rachel explained. "And now you."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Quinn asked. "It's not like I'd think any less of you."

"I know I just…" she sighed. "I've kept this a secret for so long and I guess it's second nature for me to defend it."

"So you would rather I think you had sex against the piano with Gabrielle instead of singing songs?"

Rachel weakly smiled. "Well when you put it that way…"

"Jewbro!"

"Quinn!"

They both froze, hearing the voices of their friends. The worst part about Breadstix being the only place to go was that you were bound to run into everyone you know.

"Finn, Blaine, pull up some tables," Puck ordered. "We gotta celebrate winning the football game and Rachel getting her girl back."

"You don't think you could just leave me to my date and we can celebrate later? Or tomorrow?" Rachel suggested.

"No way are you getting out of this," Santana smirked as she sat down between Brittany and Kurt at the newly constructed table.

"Quinn that was so cute the way you ran out on the field and kissed Rachel! It was like a movie!" Brittany gushed.

"Oh. Thanks, Brittany," Quinn grumbled, about as happy as Rachel at the moment about their date being interrupted.

"Even Santana said it was cute!"

Rachel and Quinn both turned to stare at Santana, each wearing an amused grin. "I did not!"

"Yes you did," Mercedes added.

"She did," Kurt agreed.

"Why am I friends with any of you?" Santana asked irritably.

"Because you love us," Brittany replied, hugging Santana around the middle. Santana's face went beet red faster than Rachel thought it possible, and she had embarrassed Santana quite a few times. But this wasn't embarrassment, so it was an entirely different story.

"Love you too, B," Santana murmured.

"Oh we know," Kurt commented.

"Shut it, lady face."

"I'm glad you're happy again, Quinn. I didn't like seeing you so sad," Brittany stated, not paying any attention to what the others said.

"Me either," Rachel agreed, and Quinn stared at her. She shrugged. "What? It's true."

Quinn shook her head. "Nothing. Just thinking about how I could possibly think you would do something like what I accused you of doing."

"I should've told you."

"Yeah. Next time do that so you won't have to be knocked to the ground by a gigantic football player to get my attention."

Rachel grinned. "Will do."

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, you guys. What did you think Rachel was doing? Of course it was glee. Apparently one can't write a Glee story without mentioning glee club at least once.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. It's one of my favorites. **

**Next chapter will be up next week.**


	9. Confrontation

"So I hear you're back with Rachel."

Quinn about jumped out of her skin at the sound of that voice. She closed her locker and sure enough, there was Gabrielle Avery looking… pleased?

"Yes, I am," she said cautiously. She knew Gabrielle liked Rachel as well, and she didn't want to hurt her (mostly because Gabrielle could be scary).

"And you're both happy?"

Quinn thought back to the previous day in which she and Rachel played hide and seek in the park. She smiled. "Yeah. We're happy."

"That's great." It was probably one of the most forced statements she had ever heard. "Just know that if you break her heart, I will break you."

"You don't have to worry about that," Quinn assured her.

"Good." She nodded. "By the way, Coach told me to let everyone know we have a pep rally today."

"Kind of last minute, isn't it?" They were halfway through the day already.

Gabrielle shrugged. "You know her. She's always trying to get a leg up on Rachel."

"She never does."

"She never does," she agreed. "Has Rachel let you in on what they're doing yet?"

"No," Quinn replied. "I haven't seen her all day, actually."

Gabrielle laughed. "Of course she's surprising you. She always has had a flair for the dramatics."

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned, thoroughly confused, but Gabrielle was already walking away.

"You'll find out."

Quinn resolved to go find Rachel then, wherever she was hiding out with her friends, but ultimately she never found her because when Rachel didn't want to be found, she wasn't.

* * *

It wasn't that Rachel didn't want to be found, it was that she didn't want to be found by Coach Sylvester. She was once again keeping an eye on Coach Sylvester while the plans for the pep rally were put into play. There wasn't much to watch, though, because Sylvester was fairly certain that she was finally going to win against Rachel.

When the pep rally arrived and she had made sure everything was in place, she went and sat in the stands in the gym with Brittany.

"Hi Rachel," she smiled brightly, completely breaking off the conversation she had been having with Santana.

"Hey Brittany. Can I sit with you two today?" Rachel asked as she watched Santana fume. It had probably taken some convincing to get to enjoy the pep rally without Kurt and Mercedes, and Rachel had just ruined it. Oh well.

"Sure!"

"You're not doing a prank today? Are you seriously about to ruin the streak we've had since freshman year?" Santana had been a part of their group until the two of them broke up. The awkwardness had been too much for Rachel to handle at the time, so she excluded Santana from future pranks.

Rachel shrugged. "I want to watch my girlfriend cheer and I can't do that if I ruin the pep rally."

"You never did that for Gabby," Santana commented.

"I didn't care about Gabby. And besides, she enjoyed it when I ruined them. Quinn doesn't," I explained to her. She didn't know why exactly she was telling Santana all this. They were only just then starting to become friends, and even that was a stretch.

"I enjoyed ruining a good pep rally," Santana muttered.

"I know that, Santana," Rachel replied, looking over at her. A part of her felt bad for kicking Santana out, but there was nothing else she could've done at the time.

Their eyes met briefly in acknowledgement before Santana looked away. "So where's Puck and the others if you're not doing a prank?"

"I never said I'm not doing a prank."

"But you said before_—_"

"I said I'm not ruining the pep rally. There's a difference," Rachel corrected her.

"No there's not," Santana argued.

"Shh it's starting!" Brittany hushed both of them as the band started up and the cheerleaders ran in.

They weren't watching for more then two minutes before Coach Sylvester found her. She stormed up to Rachel's seat, leaving her cheerleaders to do their job.

"Berry!" she yelled over the fight song the band was still playing.

"Yes?" Rachel wasn't phased by Sylvester anymore. She hadn't been for a long time.

"What the hell are you up to today?" she questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing. Just want to watch my girlfriend cheer," Rachel said, stretching the truth. _She_ wasn't doing anything. Puck was doing it all, because she really did want to watch Quinn cheer.

"I know where you are now, Berry, and if you so much as make a sort of hand gesture, I'll be on you before you even realize it." With that, she walked back down out of the stands to make sure her Cheerios did exactly what they were supposed to be doing.

Rachel sat back and watched as everything unfurled.

* * *

Quinn didn't know what was going on. Coach Sylvester was keeping a very close eye on her. Gabrielle kept glancing back at her. Rachel was in the stands with Brittany and Santana instead of pulling a prank with Puck. Something was wrong.

Whatever it was, it allowed her to finish all her routines. It was only when they had struck the last pose that the lights went out.

Quinn expected to hear the band start up to _Phantom of the Opera_ again, but Rachel didn't do repeats. Instead, a spotlight appeared in the center of the gym with Finn Hudson in the middle. Finn Hudson in a _girls' Cheerio outfit_.

He looked absolutely mortified as the entire crowd burst into laughter, but that didn't stop him from dancing when the band started playing the fight song.

"Get off the court you buffoon!" she heard Coach Sylvester yell.

The lights turned back on, and Finn's eyes went wide as he saw an enraged cheerleading coach running at him. He took off around the gym, just managing to avoid her at every corner.

"Look behind you," whispered a voice in her ear as she felt arms envelop her from behind.

Her breath caught in her throat. She turned in the arms to find Rachel smiling at her. Not only Rachel, but now there was a huge painted sign hanging on the wall of the gym that read, "Quinn, will you go to homecoming with me?"

"I know I made you wait a while, and the dance is tomorrow tonight, but I thought you might like it better if it was grand," Rachel explained.

Quinn just stared at her, too overcome with it all to say anything.

"So what about it? Will you go to homecoming with me?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes!" Quinn kissed her then. No one really noticed, everyone was preoccupied watching Coach Sylvester chase around Cheerio Finn, which was exactly how Rachel had planned it to be.

Either way, it was a day to remember for them all.


	10. Born to Hand Jive

Though it was her idea for them to go to the dance, Rachel wasn't prepared at all. Saturday morning she called Blaine, freaking out because she didn't know what to wear or what to do with her hair or anything, really. Blaine came right over, bringing Kurt with him for help.

"Oh thank God you're here," Rachel said as she let the two of them in the front door. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Kurt. He's better at this than I am," Blaine explained, following Rachel up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Hold on," Rachel stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to face them. "Are you two dating again?"

Blaine looked down at his shoes with a smile that confirmed it, but otherwise didn't say anything. Kurt spoke for him. "Blaine asked me to the dance tonight and I said yes. That's all."

Rachel secretly gave Blaine a thumbs-up before continuing up the stairs. Blaine had been working to fix this for so long and it was finally happening. "Well my room's this way."

"It's… wow," Kurt said upon entering the bright room filled with Broadway posters. "I kind of expected something different from resident badass and womanizer Rachel Berry, but I can't say I disapprove. I didn't know you liked musicals?"

"It was her idea to do _Phantom of the Opera_ at this year's pep rally," Blaine added helpfully.

Rachel shrugged, sitting on her bed. "Everyone has that one thing that completely deviates from their personality."

"True," Kurt agreed. "So where do you keep your dresses? We need to decide on one."

"Um, the only dresses I have are from glee club performances," Rachel admitted. Badasses didn't wear dresses.

"Oh dear. Most of those are atrocious," Kurt shook his head. He knew. He was in glee club with her. "We'll just have to go shopping. Is there anything else we'll need while we're out? Do you own a hairbrush?"

Rachel shot him a glare. "Yes, Kurt, I do. I'm not uncivilized."

"How about makeup? What do you have of that?"

"Um… None?"

Kurt sighed. "We have so much to do. Quinn better appreciate all I'm doing."

"And you think I won't?" Rachel asked.

"No, you won't, because it's going to be painful," Blaine whispered to her as they made their way back down the stairs.

"Fantastic."

* * *

Quinn, on the other hand, had a very different kind of freak out that day.

Rachel was going to show up at her house to take her to a dance. Her parents had no idea she and Rachel were friends, much less dating. All they knew about Rachel was that she worked at the country club. They probably didn't even know she lived in Lima.

And Rachel was going to be at her house in just an hour. Her parents didn't even know she liked girls!

Quinn honestly couldn't breathe. She should've just agreed to meet Rachel at the dance. It would've been a lot less troublesome. Maybe if she called now..?

"Quinnie!" she heard her mother call as she ascended the stairs. She appeared in the door. "There's someone here for- oh Quinn. You look absolutely dazzling."

"Thanks," Quinn smiled weakly. She could've sworn she had at least an hour left until Rachel arrived. Guess time flies when you're having an emotional breakdown. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright. I'll get the camera ready!" she said excitedly before leaving.

Maybe her mother didn't recognize Rachel? Maybe Rachel didn't show up announcing it was a date? Whatever it was, her mother seemed okay, which put Quinn at ease a little.

"Girls, she'll be down soon," Quinn heard her mother explain. Wait. Girls, as in plural?

Quinn hurried out of her room at this, unsure as to what was going on. Was it not Rachel who was at the door?

Yes, Rachel was there. Rachel was grinning at her as she descended the stairs, and looking extremely beautiful in the dress which she was almost certain Rachel hadn't picked out. It was such a change to see Rachel in a dress, when normally Rachel was a jeans and leather jacket girl.

It was such a shock that she didn't even notice Santana and Brittany were there as well until Brittany was pulling her into a hug. "You look like Cinderella, Quinn!"

"She sure does," Rachel agreed. "Is it my turn to hug the princess now?"

"Oh. Yeah!" Brittany backed off Quinn, going to stand by Santana, who automatically put an arm around Brittany's waist.

"You look absolutely stunning," Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear while they embraced.

"So do you," Quinn whispered back.

"Gosh I hope so after the hell I went through with Kurt today."

Quinn giggled. "I'll have to thank him."

"Make sure to tell him I'm sorry for throwing various objects at his head throughout the day too." Rachel broke the hug then, as Mrs Fabray came back.

"You what?" Quinn asked, wanting to know what could have possibly happened that made Rachel resort to throwing things.

"Another time."

They took pictures then, which Quinn just tried to get them out of as quick as possible. It probably wasn't before 100 pictures were taken though.

Once in Rachel's car, Quinn turned to her. "So why are Santana and Brittany with us?"

"Don't be ungrateful, Fabray. We just saved your ass," Santana said.

"I remembered your parents don't know you're gay, so I thought we would go under the guise of a group of friends going to the dance. Santana and Brittany, well Brittany, agreed to help. Since Santana is Brittany's date, she came along." Rachel rolled her eyes at this, but she was smiling. Quinn knew how bad Rachel felt for completely messing up Santana's life and how much she had wanted things to be alright between Santana and Brittany.

"You think of everything, don't you?" Quinn stated, smiling at Rachel. She had made it out of her house without her parents finding out her sexuality and it was all because of the thoughtfulness of Rachel.

"Well… yeah."

"Still have not gotten my thank you," Santana added from the backseat.

"Thank you, Santana. You too, Brittany."

"You're welcome!"

"I expect a present of some kind within the week," Santana said.

"How about I let you in on the next prank?" Rachel offered, trying to keep Santana and Quinn from getting into an argument that she knew was inevitable if they continued talking.

"The _senior_ prank."

"Fine. But if you mess it up or rat us out to Sylvester…"

"Relax, Berry. I know the drill." And that was how Santana ended up helping with the senior prank.

* * *

The dance started off great. The four met up with the rest of their friends when they arrived. Mike had Tina, as usual, and Finn had managed to snag a freshman Cheerio to go with him. Mercedes came with Sam, of all people, so Rachel and Quinn had to politely (in Quinn's case) excuse themselves to go dance.

"Is Puck not coming tonight?" Quinn asked when they got out on the dance floor. He had been noticeably absent from the others.

"He's either late or trying to spike the punch without Sylvester catching him," Rachel explained as they danced. "I doubt he'll make an actual appearance unless he gets caught."

"I'm assuming you normally would help him with that?"

"You would be correct in that assumption, as long as you don't tell Sylvester. She's still trying to figure out who spiked junior prom's punch."

Quinn laughed. "Okay."

They were turning when Rachel saw Gabrielle Avery. She looked happy dancing with whoever she was dancing with, so Rachel decided to investigate.

"Follow my lead," Rachel directed as they started to dance in her direction.

Quinn arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Why are we dancing toward Gabrielle?" Quinn said in Rachel's ear when they turned again and she could see where they were going.

"She looks too happy," Rachel explained.

"Why is that a problem?"

"It's not, I just want to make sure no one is toying with her."

She rolled her eyes, but it seemed like this was important to Rachel, so she helped out. Better to help her than let her do it on her own.

Rachel's heart froze when she saw who it was, because she knew him. Nothing good would come of that.

"That's Jesse St James!" she said to Quinn after they quickly left the dance floor.

"Who?"

"He's the leader of our biggest competition in glee club!"

"I thought Gabrielle was a bit smarter than that," Quinn stated.

"I did too! This isn't good… She genuinely looked happy, too. Shit, Quinn, what am I supposed to do?"

"Since when are you the protector?" Quinn questioned, eyebrow raised.

She sighed. "You opened up all these feelings in me and now I feel… guilty about what I did to her." Rachel hung her head, ashamed of these feelings that made her weak.

Quinn kissed her on the cheek. "You're so sweet. Do you need to talk to her?"

"Yeah."

Quinn looked in Rachel's eyes, searching for anything other than the concern they showed at the moment. "Then go dance with her for a song. I trust you."

"You sure you're okay with that?"

Quinn sighed. "Just go."

Rachel nodded, knowing that Quinn wasn't completely okay with it, but she was trying. She hurried back onto the dance floor to find Gabrielle. When Rachel found her, she tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" she offered her hand out.

Gabrielle smiled and took it. "Of course, Rachel. Jesse, I'll be right back."

He glared at Rachel over Gabrielle's head, but said nothing but, "I'll just go get some punch."

"You do realize he's the leader of Vocal Adrenaline, right?" Rachel asked once he was gone.

"Is that what this is about?" Gabrielle laughed. "Rachel, I'm not an idiot. I know who he is."

"Then why are you here with him?" she questioned.

"I'm hoping he'll spill some secrets about his own glee club. Meanwhile, I've been giving him fake info about ours," Gabrielle explained. "So I'm playing the role of his ditzy girlfriend since I've nothing and no one better to do. Unless you're available again?"

"Nope."

"Damn. I thought I saw you and Quinn dance by earlier, but I hoped it wasn't. Speaking of Quinn, where is she?"

"I left her at a table so I could make sure you weren't getting played by Jesse. I didn't want to see you hurt," Rachel said casually.

"You still care about me?"

"Please don't read into that, Gabby. I've just developed a conscience ever since I met Quinn, whom I should probably get back to."

Rachel made to move away, but Gabrielle caught her. "Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem."

* * *

Puck made his appearance right before the crowning of the homecoming court. It wasn't from getting caught spiking the punch like Rachel predicted, but coming in the door with a date like a normal person. Unfortunately, Rachel knew his date.

"Rachel!" Both Puck and his date shouted upon seeing her.

"No no no no no no," Quinn heard Rachel start muttering, each no getting louder as the two got closer. "Quinn let's go."

She tried pulling Quinn away with her, but Quinn wouldn't budge. She didn't see what was so wrong. So Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and ran.

"What's her deal?" asked Puck when he reached Quinn.

"No idea," she sighed. "I'm gonna go find her."

Rachel, meanwhile, was hiding out in the bathroom. The heels that Kurt made her wear ("Quinn will be way taller than you if you don't!") had made her escape both painful and long. She was sure she had blisters developing on her feet, which made her wonder why anyone would choose to wear these death traps.

"Rachel?" Quinn poked her head through the door. Upon seeing her, she came in. "What was that?"

"Sugar," was all Rachel could say.

"What?"

"That girl. That was Sugar, Vocal Adrenaline's girl lead. Also my ex-girlfriend," she explained.

Quinn laughed. "Of course you dated her. Is there anyone you haven't dated?"

"You know, I don't think I ever dated Brittany. She was just too nice to me."

"That was a rhetorical question, Rachel."

"I know. I just thought I'd provide you with an answer." She grinned.

Quinn rolled her eyes before continuing. "So if you've dated all these girls, why are you running away from Sugar?"

"I dated her last year so I could get Vocal Adrenaline secrets out of her, which I succeeded in doing, before dumping her. So I'm pretty sure she'll kill me."

Quinn smirked. "You can't remain scratch-free forever, especially with all you've done over the years."

"Oh trust me, I have plenty of scratches. Literally."

"Didn't need to know that."

"I didn't mean from sex! Though I do have some of those…" Rachel trailed off but caught herself when Quinn glared at her. "I meant from girls who were very angry when I didn't contact them after sex."

"Well you're not hiding out in the bathroom all night. Come on." Quinn took her hand then and practically dragged Rachel out.

"Quinn she's going to kill me!" Rachel whined quietly as they made their way back into the gym.

"Should've thought of that before."

They ran into Puck and Sugar again about a minute after re-entering the gym.

"Rachel!" Sugar cried, running at her.

Rachel braced herself, preparing to take any slaps or punches that might come her way. Instead she was met with a very unexpected kiss. She was shocked for the first second, but then pushed Sugar off of her and looked over at Quinn.

She looked very annoyed.

"Hey, Sugar," Rachel said warily.

"Save the kisses for me!" Puck cried.

"Sorry! I just can't resist kissing Rachie when I see her," Sugar shrugged.

"Rachie?" Quinn asked, all traces of annoyance replaced with amusement.

"Shut up," Rachel muttered half-heartedly. "Puck, why in the world did you bring her?"

"She's hot, and Gabby said no."

"Okay, well we'll see you guys later." Rachel steered Quinn away from the two as fast as she could.

"Look, I'm so so sorry that happened," Rachel apologized once they were out of earshot.

"It's fine. It's not like you were the one who kissed her."

"I know it shouldn't have happened I just…" She stopped herself, running over the words Quinn just said. "Wait you're okay?"

"Yes, Rachel. You obviously love me and not her. Let's just forget it happened and go dance some more?" she suggested.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N: One chapter left, and we're skipping forward to do the senior prank, just like Grease skips from to the end of the year for the race/end of school carnival. I'll post it on Friday as I'm leaving for New York the next day. Hope you've all enjoyed it so far.**


	11. The Senior Prank

"Can I help with the senior prank?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good reason."

"I don't care."

"Rachel!"

The school year had passed in what Rachel and Quinn thought was no time at all. They were happy in their blissful little bubble (once they got past the stress of college applications and beating Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals), so May arrived before either of them knew what was happening. Rachel was having to finalize the plans for the final prank and prepare for Nationals at the same time, which was difficult enough without Quinn bugging her to be in on the prank.

"Quinn, I already have Santana in on it. Adding you would just be too many people," Rachel tried to explain. They were sitting in the library during their free period, and Rachel was writing in her prank notebook. Quinn had tried to leave her to it and do some homework, but she couldn't.

"_And _Gabby's in on it," Quinn added. "Two of your ex-girlfriends and you won't let me in?"

"Gabby's not in on it. Gabby's not a senior," she stated, not looking up from furiously scribbling in the notebook.

"Still! Santana's in on it!"

Rachel put the pencil down to look at her exasperated girlfriend. "Because I made a deal with her, not to mention Santana was originally one of us."

"You're infuriating!" Quinn didn't even bother grabbing her books; she just got up and stormed out of the library.

Halfway down the empty hall she found Santana and Brittany making out against the lockers.

"You!" she shouted, pointing at Santana. "You're the reason Rachel won't let me help with the prank!"

Santana reluctantly pulled away from Brittany, looking highly irritated. "You've got your head stuck up your ass if you think I'm why she won't let you."

"Then why? And don't say it's because she has too many people in on it already because that's bullshit."

"Woah, Blondie can curse," Santana said, impressed.

"Shut up."

"Fine. I'll shut up and go back to kissing my beautiful girlfriend and you'll be left in the dark as to why Berry won't let you join."

"San, just tell her," Brittany interrupted.

Santana looked between Brittany and Quinn, who was smirking. She sighed. "Okay, so Rachel has a reputation of being a badass right?"

"I understand that."

"It's part of the explanation so don't interrupt! Anyway, Rachel is a badass and does all these pranks to prove it. She can't let you, with your little flowery dresses and sunshine smile, be in on it because it would ruin her. Everyone would say, 'Oh Rachel and Puck's prank this year was cool, but it would've been ten times more awesome if that nice girl hadn't been in on it. She probably made them hold back.' And Rachel wants to be remembered here!"

"So what you're basically saying is I'm not badass enough?" Quinn asked carefully.

"Yeah pretty much," Santana confirmed. "Can I go back to kissing now or?"

Quinn ignored her question. "Then make me badass. I'm tired of being known as the girl Rachel's just trying really hard to get in her pants."

"Makeover!" Brittany exclaimed, pulling Quinn into a hug. "Kurt's going to be so excited."

* * *

It was ten after midnight when Rachel, garbed in all black and face paint, walked into the darkened halls of McKinley.

"Puck, are the security cameras off?" she said into her walkie-talkie. She knew they were. He wouldn't have let her walk in the building with them on, but she had to make sure.

"Yup."

"Including Sylvester's?"

"I cut the power, Rach. They're off." She sighed in relief. They were safe for a little while.

"Santana what's your position?"

"Entering the school from the cafeteria entrance."

"Shouldn't you already be in the hall with me?" Rachel tolerated nothing but precision when executing a prank, especially one of this size.

"I would be, but I had a little unexpected company."

"Sylvester?" she guessed, preparing to run at the slightest hint that the plan was compromised.

"No. Me," said a voice from behind her. Rachel knew that voice.

She turned, ready to shout at Santana for bringing Quinn. Why the fuck would she bring Quinn anyway? They were hardly friends.

Only she was met with someone who was very much not Quinn. No wait… It was Quinn. A very different Quinn, who wore a nose ring and black clothes. A Quinn who had short, bright prink hair.

"Quinn?" she asked hesitantly.

Quinn gave her a half smile. "It's me."

"But what happened? You look… hot." Rachel moved toward her, wanting her lips on Quinn's right that second, prank schedule be damned.

Santana only tolerated it for a second. She forced the two apart. "Don't we have to be somewhere right now?"

"Yeah… Yeah you're right," said Rachel, still very much dazed and unable to look away from Quinn. "Why are you here?"

"I'm helping, and you have no choice in the matter," Quinn replied firmly.

"Well alright then. Let's go," she said, taking Quinn's hand and pulling her along, letting Santana trail behind them. "Blaine, status report."

"All clear."

Rachel smiled. "It's go time."

Quinn shook her head. "No, you can't say something corny like that."

"I can say what I want!"

"And you'll be remembered as the corniest prankster that ever graced McKinley."

"Would you rather me shout something like, 'Let's get this over with so we can go fuck bitches'?"

She smiled, shaking her head in amusement. "You're so crude."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **

So that's the end! I'd like to, however, add a few notes before we're done with this forever.

Sorry that I didn't expand on the Klaine and Brittana and I guess Samcedes that was in this story. I didn't really know how to defer the attention from Faberry, and I didn't really want to. I was initially going to include the pregnancy scare that Rizzo (Santana in this story) has, but I just couldn't see Santana telling Rachel or Quinn this.

I wanted to put a drive-in movie date after the dance like in Grease, where Rachel would finally try to make a move on Quinn, but when I got to that point in writing it I didn't see the Rachel I'd written as someone who would do that to Quinn. Also I doubt they could find a drive-in movie to go to because it's no longer the 50's.

Sorry if you wanted to know what the big prank was. Whatever I came up with wouldn't have lived up to the hype because I'm not a mastermind like Rachel and Puck. But you should definitely let me know what you think the prank would be!

I tried my best to stick with the general plot of Grease, but Rachel and Quinn had other ideas. Either way, I hoped you liked it. This and Jacob's Maze were a refreshing break from OGAC.


End file.
